


Marisa Wants to Join the Organization

by orphan_account



Category: K.C. Undercover (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The times that led Marisa to wanting to join the Organization, and the one time she finally did.Interspersed with K.C./Marisa moments.
Relationships: Marisa Clark/K.C. Cooper, Marisa Miller/K.C. Cooper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Marisa Wants to Join the Organization

The first time Marisa wants to join the Organization it’s while her and K.C. are trapped in her teacher’s magic cabinet trying to recover her assignment on K.C.’s life.

K.C., in perfectly justified frustration, had snapped at Marisa, questioning why Marisa couldn’t have just written about her own life. She had snapped at Marisa and Marisa had confessed that K.C. was living a life of adventure, and here Marisa was waiting at home for K.C. to come back and tell her all about it. K.C. was doing something important with her life, and so far Marisa was living a mediocre life filled with below average grades and above average party finding skills. Before knowing K.C. was a spy, Marisa had thought she would be dragging K.C. out to parties to give her a more exciting life, and then, all the parties and the dates Marisa went to suddenly seemed like nothing. 

There was an entire world of spy organizations, and their enemies, and K.C. was stuck in the middle of it all, while she kept a lowly best friend who wasn’t even a speck on the radar. Marisa didn’t think she could really tell K.C. just how insignificant she felt in the weeks following the ‘secret organization’ reveal, but she admits that K.C. is an inspiration, even if it isn’t the whole truth.

K.C. tells Marisa that she is special, even if her life isn’t, and Marisa wants to believe it, manages to believe her best friend for all of three days before K.C. saves someone’s life and Marisa rethinks things. Marisa’s family had never had high expectations for her, believing that Marisa would either fail out of school and need to be supported for the rest of her life, or she would eventually swindle a rich man into a relationship with her, so Marisa had always thought she would amount to very little. K.C.’s family is the complete opposite,they support K.C. through everything and believe the best of her. Even if K.C. wasn’t a genius, martial artist, her parents would still believe she could accomplish great things, and it stings.

Marisa looks at K.C., her best friend, the girl she might have a crush on (though she wouldn’t admit it under threat of torture, she didn’t need that rejection), and she sees someone changing the world. Marisa wonders just how much work it would take her to be able to join the Organization and fight by K.C.’s side as she tries to do something for her family to be proud of.

She doesn’t know where she would even start, and after the cabinet incident, Marisa doesn’t want to even mention it, convincing herself that it’s just a simple fascination that will fade with time.

/

The second time Marisa wants to join the Organization, it's directly after K.C. asked her to the dance as ‘Guy Man’. 

Normally when someone approaches her to flirt, Marisa flirts back. The only exception to her rule is when someone happens to remind her of K.C. Harbouring the tiny crush she had on her best friend wasn’t something that normally caused her problems, but a cute boy who reminds her a lot of K.C. asking her to a dance always makes her question why she put her rule in place to begin with. So Marisa rejects Guy, and continues on with her life, until his soft, and familiar hand, slips into her own, and his voice morphs into the voice of her best friend, that she realizes what’s happening. K.C. needs her help on a mission with some seriously impressive facial prosthetics, and Marisa tries to focus on her interest in the makeup aspect of the mission instead of the date with K.C. aspect.

Marisa throws herself into getting ready, spending three hours (at least double the time she would spend on any other date) so she can look at least half as good as K.C. with her prosthetics. By the time they arrive at the dance together, Marisa is doing everything possible to ignore that this is almost a date, by complaining about the flowers, and the handholding, and the dancing. She makes jokes about cute boys, and flushes when K.C. tells her to keep her eyes on her actual date instead of elsewhere. It isn’t until K.C. disappears and Marisa starts running out of distractions that she devotes her time into studying some of the other men in the room. Looking for differences in the shading on the faces, finding what features she would highlight and debating how she would do so without revealing that they were even wearing makeup. Marisa focuses on the memory of Guy, and how she would potentially change his features to make it even more believable. It isn’t until Marisa is standing and watching her date fight one of the biggest guys in the room that she wonders who helped K.C. with the makeup. And when she manages to pull the face away in one smooth motion, Marisa is simultaneously struck by K.C.’s beauty, and the thought that the Organization had to have someone on the staff who can do makeup and help with disguises, and if such a person exists, how could she become them.

She feigns surprise at K.C.’s reveal, attempting to maintain the ruse that she doesn’t know K.C. is a spy, and leaves the dance with a new purpose. Marisa spends the next week pestering K.C. to tell her anything and everything about the part of the organization that specializes in makeup and disguise, and K.C. tells her about agent Nelson and his facial prosthetics. He helps spies conceal their identities, keep them safe when they need to be undercover or go into hiding, and Marisa is consumed by the thought of being able to protect K.C. in a way that matters, so she buys more makeup and starts doing more.

Marisa has never quite known what she wanted to do. She had an interest in photography and fashion, but hadn’t realized there was a way for her to do anything with either of those things. Now though, if Marisa got K.C.’s help, she could research stronger fabric, and practice her sewing and design, helping K.C., and the other spies, be safer in more regular clothing. If Marisa starts working with makeup, she could practice things that are more than just lipstick and eyeshadow. If Marisa could conceal someone’s identity without prosthetics, maybe the organization would take an interest in her and she could do something important.

/

The third time Marisa wants to join the organization, there are no good or noble reasons for her to wish to do so.

Brett Willis, a bad boy with good hair, tried to kill her best friend. The bad boy, with subpar hair if she was being honest, her hair was nicer, had dated her best friend to get closer to her to betray the Cooper family and help his father Zane attempt to kill them. Brett Willis was the sole reason her best friend had been kidnapped for two weeks, replaced by a doppelganger, and he was the reason Marisa spent two days flinching whenever K.C. moved too fast or lifted her arm.

Brett Willis was one of the only people in the world Marisa has ever wanted to physically harm, and that’s something Marisa has never done in her life. Everything from his stupid hair, to his somewhat cute face, made Marisa want to harm him for everything he had done to K.C..

After he disappeared the first, right out from under the Organizations nose, Marisa had spent weeks holding K.C. through her tears and her pain. Then K.C. had disappeared to a detention facility for troubled youth, only to end up in an Other Side training facility face-to-face with Brett Willis again, and Marisa’s rage comes back full force.

He helps her escape, and knowing that K.C. could have died is the only thing that really stops Marisa from marching down to their training facility to smack Brett around, but instead she holds her friend as K.C. breaks all over again, because she’s finally found the one person she can’t save and K.C. is too good to let him go.

She spends the following weeks, thinking of every way she has ever seen K.C. take down a bad guy, and imagines she could recreate them to take down Brett. In her wildest dreams, Marisa recreates the takedowns to protect and save K.C., but those dreams always end with Marisa sat up in bed blushing down to her chest as she tries to calm her racing heart.

Marisa wants to join the organization. She wants to spend years training and working out, breaking her body down to nothing only to build it back up better than it was before. Marisa dreams of sweating, of working until she can’t move and the feeling is fading from her bones, and then she wants to push herself further. It’s out of character for her, to want to work so hard, especially for something involving physical activity, but after weeks of holder K.C. in her arms, she never wants the other girl to feel that small again, and part of that involves protecting K.C. from things Marisa always believed herself to be too weak to handle. Marisa would remake herself for K.C., and the realization doesn’t come lightly. So instead she focuses on other things.

Other things end up distracting her, until she walks into K.C.’s room, fully intent to drag her away for a weekend of camping, when she sees Brett Willis hiding in K.C.’s closet. K.C. doesn’t listen to Marisa about this being a bad idea, which is how the end up in her families rarely used cabin, helping a fugitive reach the border, and avoiding the laser fire of his crazy ex girlfriend while Brett Willis flirts with her best friend in front of her.

Ernie of all people ends up carrying Marisa to safety while K.C. and Brett Willis ride horses and shoot lasers, and Marisa has never felt so useless. The bad guy, girl in this case, gets away and K.C. and Brett share a kiss before he disappears, hopefully for good.

Marisa holds K.C., traces her fingers against her best friend’s defined biceps, and knows the only thing she can provide right now is the warmth of her arms, and the promise that Marisa would never leave her.

K.C. falls asleep in her arms, and Marisa dreams of joining the organization to work by K.C.’s side, protecting her in every way she can.

/

The fourth time Marisa wants to join the Organization, it’s for a mission she was barely involved in.

Marisa had started running, finding it the easiest way to prepare herself for the training she knows the Cooper family put themselves through. Running is hard, is what Marisa comes to realize. Ten years of skipping gym to do virtually everything else except exercise, apparently did not make for an easy starting point for Marisa’s journey to fitness. But Marisa wakes up a half hour earlier than she normally does to get a run in before she starts her day. What started as a twice a week excursion, became four times a week, and then everyday, and now, with K.C.’s attention drawn to her cousin and Darien, Marisa has started finding more and more excuses, to slip out and run.

It wasn’t Marisa’s attention, but she and K.C. drift while the Cooper family grows and K.C. explores one of her first serious relationships. Marisa still holds a torch for K.C., and watching Darien grow closer to K.C. is more difficult than Marisa had thought it was going to be, so she runs.

Later, when Abby betrays K.C., and Darien is lying in the hospital from an accident that she wouldn’t learn the truth about until later. Marisa falls out of the loop, K.C. being involved in something more serious than almost any mission she had been apart of to date, and while K.C. had spent her time being blackmailed into a plot against the United States government after breaking up with her boyfriend. Marisa is K.C.’s best friend, but the trust extends to when K.C. has the time to tell her about the mission, which is usually once the danger has passed. The Brett Willis situation remains one of the only times K.C. had been in trouble and went to Marisa before her parents or the Organization, so Marisa runs more.

Ernie sends her a brief text, letting her know that K.C. was going to be busy for most of the week on a spy mission, after almost radio silence from K.C. disappearing to the Carribean for a spa trip that she had not been invited to. Marisa is frustrated and she knows that she’s one of the last people that K.C. will seek out when she’s in danger, so Marisa runs.

By the time K.C. is back in school, Marisa has managed to get on the track team. A few short runs away from parties she wasn’t supposed to be at in heels, translates to a surprising sprint in proper shoes. And the track coach is impressed with Marisa’s distance running as well, something she’s actually looking forward to improving on. K.C. pulls her aside during lunch, and they end up skipping third period entirely as K.C. fills her in on everything Marisa had missed while the Cooper family had been too involved in a government plot and family drama.

Marisa had missed everything, and part of her had the uncomfortable thought that if Brett Willis were still here, K.C. would have found some way to fill him in on the issues and include him somehow. He was a talented spy, he was strong, and he protected K.C. in a way Marisa had never. It only made sense that K.C. wouldn’t ask for Marisa’s help when she had very little to offer.

So K.C. comes back, and things return to normal, except Marisa runs even more than before, and corners Ernie before demanding he help her with learning about how to apply, or be recruited, into the Organization. Marisa knows now, what she really wants to do, is actively working towards her goal, so Marisa thinks it’s time to do more than just run.

/

The fifth time Marisa wants to join the organization, it’s with the knowledge of how truth serum affects a person when Ernie is the creator of the drug.

Marisa had settled into her new routine quicker than she had expected. She runs in the morning, and if her day is particularly stressful or full of temptation (thank you K.C. for finally realizing you are the most gorgeous girl in school and flaunting it), Marisa runs again. She found a gym a twenty minute walk from her house, that she knows none of the Cooper’s will ever go to because they have their own gym, or the Organization's gym, or the private gym downtown that they go to when it’s important. Marisa’s gym has beginner’s self defense classes and machines she has to learn to use, but she forces herself to go four times every week, and it’s more progress than she’s ever made on a project in her life.

The problem starts when she realizes classes and gym memberships cost money, and her parents have been cutting her off as they distanced themselves from her. So she works out her schedule, and finds the time to get a job, except she has no experience, so she needs her superspy best friend to help her out.

Marisa figures lying on her resume won’t be too bad if it helps her get into the Organization where she can finally make some positive impact on the world, but K.C. is under the control of a truth serum, and blows the interview for Marisa completely. Because apparently, there was absolutely nothing the other girl could say that was nice about Marisa while she was forced to be completely honest, so Marisa doesn’t talk to K.C. for three days. She found the most successful hiding space to avoid K.C., because it turns out when someone is looking for you, they’ll check everywhere but where they least expect you to be, so Marisa spends a few days in a library.

It wasn’t entirely bad, she got some schoolwork done and handed in on time, and she had time to actually review her schoolnotes to understand concepts she had never bothered with before. It will be hard, but Marisa realizes she can turn her grades from barely passing, to above average if she gets a few hours less of sleep, and completely cuts out her weekly shopping time. Making the cuts to her schedule is even easier when she remembers she has no money because K.C. can’t think nice things about her.

So Marisa avoids K.C. until the other girl finds her in the pizza shop with Jared (Brian? Marisa couldn’t remember his name now), who was actually trying to help her understand the essay she was supposed to be writing, but K.C. scared him away before he got to any of the important parts. Then K.C. places a yellow vial in front of her and tells her it’s Ernie’s truth serum.

Within the first sentence, the shock is clear on K.C.’s face, as everything comes tumbling out. Through sheer force of will, Marisa manages to keep her wish to join the organization, to do the good for the world that K.C. does as an almost said truth, but she manages to make it seem like the good she wants to accomplish is more general. It isn’t until she starts complimenting K.C.’s clothes that she forces her mouth closed. She tries to storm off before anything worse can come out, but K.C’s hand on her wrist stops her. Bonus perk of the truth serum? Apparently it lasted from anywhere from six to twelve hours, and there was a very real possibility that Marisa could blurt out that the Cooper family was spies, though Marisa knows she would render herself unconscious before she lets that happen, K.C. has to take her home.

They get to the Cooper household, and there’s another yellow vial on the table very clearly labelled truth serum, and K.C. downs it before Marisa can stop her.

“I didn’t want you to be alone for this, since I didn’t really warn you of the side effects or length of the serum. And I wanted to tell you how much you actually mean to me. I thought of you and the job as how I’d always understood your work ethic, but I clearly wasn’t paying attention to how you were growing. You mean the world to me and you work harder than anyone I know when you find something you’re passionate about, though usually it was boys or parties. I’m sorry, Marisa. I love you.” K.C. had said. And then Marisa had nodded and hugged her while forcing her mouth closed.

The idea that she could be trapped in a room with K.C., both of them under effect of truth serum, and all Marisa could think of was accidentally blurting out that she was in love with the other girl. Or thinking of kissing her. Or worse than all of that, K.C. could tell Marisa of her new secret boyfriend and crush her heart further. No big deal, just six to twelve more hours to go.

It starts out perfectly fine. They talk a little more, Marisa being as careful as she can when she’s compelled to open her mouth and say whatever’s on her mind, but K.C. seems to be worse at not blurting out everything that crosses her mind, and they come to an understanding. They still love each other, they mean more to each other than ever, and K.C. has noticed her distance and wants to spend more time together.

Then they head upstairs and change so they can sleep, and Marisa looks anywhere but at K.C. because she knows the strength of her will might not be able to compare to the truth of K.C.’s beauty. Instead with her back turned and her eye away from the mirror, she misses K.C.’s gaze on her until she hears a whispered ‘Wow’.

Whipping around to stare at K.C. she sees the other girl standing shirtless as well, eyes wide as she stares at Marisa.

“You’re beautiful,” K.C. whispered, “I’ve always known you were beautiful, it’s just been different noticing your beauty now, after everything I’ve learned.”

Marisa wants to press her for more, why is it different now? What has K.C. learned? But Marisa bites her tongue until it feels numb until K.C. starts to look confused.

“How am I stuck here blurting out every thought that crosses my mind, and you can manage to keep it inside? I blurt out how beautiful you are, and you can ignore it?”

Being called beautiful sends a flutter to her heart and she smiles softly at K.C., but she knows she’s approaching dangerous territory so she focuses on something else.

“Which side of the bed do you prefer? I’m partial to the right side myself but if you want it you can have it.”

K.C. tilts her head at Marisa, and steps closer. It’s only then Marisa comes to the realization that they are both still shirtless, and K.C.’s muscles are completely on display. A brief glance to locate her shirt, results in nothing, and as she turns back to K.C., she realizes they’re standing almost face to face.

“You make me nervous, Marisa. I can barely control my thoughts around you normally but now all I want to do is tell you how much I want to kiss you.”

Marisa can barely breathe as she looks into K.C.’s eyes, she has so many questions but she doesn’t know how much of this is truth serum revealing K.C.’s curiosity, or any potential side effects. The thought that K.C. could regret this in the morning is enough for her to keep her mouth shut, though she knows it’s a flimsy excuse even to her own mind. If both of the serums are the same, and Marisa is feeling no side effects that make her act out of character, then the part of her that hopes for a future with K.C. doesn’t have anything to worry about.

“Do you want to sleep soon? I’m not tired yet and I’ll probably be awake for awhile but it’d be nice to lay down with you.” Marisa has found it’s a lot easier to reveal the truths she wants to if she directs her train of thought.

“How are you doing this? If you had said you wanted to kiss me, I would have immediately blurted out all of my thoughts on the matter, but you don’t even seem to care? Do you not want to kiss me Marisa?”

And there goes all of Marisa’s willpower. “I want to, more than anything, Kace.”

So they do. K.C. kisses her like it’s the only thing keeping her grounded, and Marisa can do nothing more than follow her lead. As soon as K,C, pulls away Marisa feels the flood of truth bubble to the surface.

“You can keep truths inside if you use your willpower, or try to direct your stream of consciousness and I’m shocked the Organization hasn’t told you more about it. When I join the Organization I’m going to help you learn how to control this, because our luck would have you under truth serum and giving away all of our secrets before I can get there to help you. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for years, but I never wanted to say anything because you never seemed interested.”

And the stream of truth keeps going, until she and K.C. are exhausted three hours later and all of their truths are laid bare. K.C. knows about Marisa’s desire to join the organization, and her myriad of reasons that grows every day. They talk about them, they talk about their feelings for each other, and by the end of the night they’re both exhausted but happier than they’d both been in a while.

And Marisa goes to bed knowing she needs to join the organization because, K.C. couldn’t lie to save her life, even without the effects of truth serum, so she would definitely need Marisa there to help her in the future.

/

Marisa joins the Organization on a trial run, during the last semester of her final year. 

K.C. is transferring to the California branch of the Organization, and though Marisa had gotten into the Fashion Institute of Technology, Marisa set her sights on schools in California instead. K.C. had pulled a few strings with the upper officers and, as one of their highest ranking field agents, she had the right to request a partner, so when Marisa was accepted on for a trial period, K.C. had requested her girlfriend.

Marisa still preferred a more behind the scenes approach, crafting their covers and designing how they would hide from their enemies, but she could handle her own in a fight if she had too. K.C. became even better at being a spy as they aged, and Marisa could honestly admit watching K.C. working her way through a room of enemies for the mission was always more satisfying than she expected it to be.

The Organization didn’t really expect much from Marisa, mostly assuming her to be K.C.’s backup and nothing more, but Marisa found time when she wasn’t working in the field to work behind the scenes with the soon to be retiring agent Nelson on new facial prosthetics, and the research team for new durable fashion.

  
They worked together, and covered each other’s weakness, and when they eventually moved back to the New York district, Marisa fit into the family dynamic well enough that the Organization would utilize whatever combination of the Cooper clan seemed most effective.

As K.C. had said, when they had left for California, ‘Here’s to having it all’. They finally did. They had each other, they had their careers, they had their passions and their interests, and the ability to protect each other. And Marisa finally had a spot in the organization, enacting positive change in the world alongside K.C. and she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
